Les hurlements du mabari
by Gallanodele
Summary: Zevran se battait aux portes de Dénérim. Une seule pensée : tenir pour donner le temps à Talia, sa mage, d'anéantir l'archidémon. Pour qu'ensuite, ils puissant être ensembles, heureux. Sauf qu'à la fin de la bataille, après l'explosion à Fort Drakan, le mabari de son amante se met à hurler...
1. Les hurlements

Tenir. Il fallait tenir, laisser le temps à Talia et Alistair de s'occuper de l'archidémon…

Zevran n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé, depuis que la mage elfe l'avait embrassé, devant les portes de la ville, avant de s'enfoncer dans Dénérim. Lui laissant le soin d'empêcher les engeances encore à l'extérieur d'entrer. Une sacrée tache, quand on se souvenait qu'à peine un dixième de la horde avait brulé la cité…

Surtout quand l'esprit des principaux défenseurs étaient concentrés vers le petit groupe de quatre personnes qui arpentaient la ville, vers Fort Drakan. Vers l'archidémon.

Un répit, dans les combats incessants. L'elfe assassin était épuisé, et il se rapprocha d'Oghren et de Sten. Ils n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, même si Sten était toujours aussi stoïque. Les seules occasions où il souriait, c'était en présence de Talia.

La petite elfe mage, sans qu'il comprenne comment, savait s'attirer les bonnes grâces de tout le monde. Du moins quand elle le voulait. Elle avait décidé que son petit groupe devait tous être ami avec elle, et tous étaient devenus amis avec elle. Avec son sourire en coin, presque toujours un brin moqueur, son rire clair et sa détermination à toute épreuve à aider tout le monde en rétablissant les droits elfiques, ses cheveux noirs de jais en chignon serré, sa robe de mage toute simple et son bâton dont elle adorait se servir pour taper sur la tête d'Alistair…

Lorsqu'il avait été envoyé pour l'assassiner, jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il pourrait l'aimer. Au point que toute sa vie, tout son avenir était entièrement concentré vers elle. Il n'existait plus que pour elle, depuis qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait murmuré, tenant la boucle d'oreille dans le creux de sa main, qu'elle n'était pas aussi sage que lui…

Il inspira profondément, tentant de juguler son angoisse. Une angoisse qui l'avait saisi quand elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre, à Golefalois, avant leur départ avec l'armée. Elle n'avait rien dit, s'était contentée de se serrer contre lui. Il l'avait tenu comme ça toute la nuit, gardant le silence, tandis qu'elle pleurait contre lui. Il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait rien répondu. Mais il avait peur.

Et son baiser, avant de partir, son regard quand elle avait passé l'arche, n'avaient pas aidé. C'était un baiser d'adieu. Un regard d'adieu.

Oui. Actuellement, alors que les défenseurs bénéficiaient d'un moment de répit, Zevran avait peur.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, va. Oghren s'était rapproché de lui, bourru, le fer de sa hache disparut sous le sang noir de l'engeance. Zevran baissa les yeux vers lui, et vit que lui aussi regardait vers Fort Drakan, où ils avaient vus le dragon s'écraser. Elle est coriace, ta minie-mage. Il en faut plus qu'un dragon pour en venir à bout. »

Zevran sourit, et voulut répliquer, mais au même moment, l'alerte retentit. D'autres engeances approchaient, il fallait tenir les portes. Leur laisser le temps nécessaire…

Encore une engeance tomba sous ses dagues. Il allait lancer l'ordre aux archers de battre en retraite, avant qu'ils ne soient acculés, quand il vit une engeance s'enfuir. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Alors, du sommet de Fort Drakan, une intense lumière jaillit, et il y eut une énorme explosion. Toutes les engeances fuirent alors, même les immenses ogres. La horde refluait, sous les vivats des défenseurs.

Oghren éclata de rire, Sten commença silencieusement à nettoyer son épée, Shale se secoua brutalement pour tenter d'enlever le sang qui la maculait. Zevran allait pour les rejoindre, quand il l'entendit.

Tourné vers Fort Drakan, tendu comme un ressort, Kookie hurlait à la mort. Zevran sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

Il ne vit pas les soldats se moquer du chien, « qui n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait se réjouir ». Il ne vit pas Shale s'immobilier, plus statue encore que le jour ils l'avaient libérée. Il ne vit pas Sten se lever d'un bond, une expression angoissé sur le visage Il n'entendit pas Oghren pousser un juron, l'appeler. Il regarda le mabari encore quelques instants, puis commença à courir.

Il savait instinctivement que Kookie le suivait, hurlant toujours à la mort en courant derrière lui. Il ne prêta pas attention aux soldats qu'il bousculait, aux morts qu'il évitait. Il se contentait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, vers Fort Drakan. Se répétant, jusqu'à s'en rendre sourd, que ce n'était pas ça. Qu'elle allait bien. Que tout allait bien.

Il passa comme un courant d'air devant Teagan, qui le regardait avec stupéfaction avant de se tourner vers le chien qui hurlait toujours. Le bann perdit toutes ses couleurs et vacilla, comprenant que c'était le chien de la Garde des Ombres qui hurlait désespérément. Mais Zevran ne le vit pas. Il continua de courir.

Il arrivait près des portes du donjon, quand il vit un petit groupe en sortir. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. En tête, le iarl Eamon soutenait le premier enchanteur Irving. Qui ne paraissait pourtant pas blessé… Il se tenait la tête, abattu. Ensuite, venait Leliana et Wynne. Elles aussi se soutenaient l'une l'autre. Wynne avait un visage plus sévère que d'habitude, les mâchoires crispées. Leliana pleurait. La vue de Zevran commença à se troubler, à devenir noire. Il fit un pas en avant, et fut aperçu des deux femmes. Leliana porta la main à la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, et Wynne voulut le retenir.

Car derrière elles arriva Alistair. Le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux douloureux, il portait quelque chose dans les bras.

Non. Pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il tenait avec vénération et souffrance. Quelqu'un de petit, aux cheveux noirs lâchés et torsadés par une coupe trop longtemps maintenue. A la robe de mage toute simple. Aux oreilles pointues. Et aux yeux cerclés d'un tatouage dont personne, pas même elle-même, ne savait ce qu'il signifiait.

Zevran n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait que le corps de Talia, immobile dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha comme un automate, suivi du mabari qui gémissait faiblement. Wynne tendit un bras pour l'arrêter, mais ne finit pas son geste. Leliana pleura de plus belle. Irving tomba à terre, étouffant ses sanglots, tandis qu'Eamon tentait de le réconforter. Alistair regardait Zevran s'approcher, sans bouger. Il ne pleurait plus, le visage figé.

L'assassin prit délicatement le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle était toute légère, comme si elle était dorénavant vide, et froide. Si froide… Il se laissa tomber doucement au sol, faisant très attention à ce qu'elle ne touche pas le sol, et la posa sur ses genoux. D'une main il la maintint contre lui, de l'autre, il caressa avec une tendresse infinie son visage. Elle avait les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes. Sa peau était si douce…

Sa poitrine si immobile…

Kookie s'approcha, gémissant toujours, et fourra son museau dans la main de sa maîtresse. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Son bras pendait. Alors, le mabari s'assit à côté des deux elfes, et recommença d'hurler.

Sur la route, les derniers compagnons des Gardes arrivèrent en courant, essoufflés. Oghren jura de plus belle, et Shale se dirigea vers le mur qu'elle commença méthodiquement à détruire.

Zevran ne vit rien de tout cela. Entièrement concentré sur la femme de sa vie. Il l'embrassa doucement. Sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Il sentit son cœur se briser.

Doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à pleurer.

Tous étaient silencieux désormais. D'autres étaient arrivés, et s'arrêtaient, frappés de stupeur et de désespoir.

Kookie continuait d'hurler.


	2. Après, Zevran

Les différentes cérémonies avaient été magnifiques. Tour à tour solennelles ou émouvantes.

Zevran n'en gardait qu'un souvenir très flou.

Depuis que devant les portes de Fort Drakan il avait compris qu'elle était morte, il lui semblait qu'il était mort, lui aussi. Plus rien n'avait de gout, les sons étaient comme assourdis. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt.

Zevran était mort avec Talia.

Toutefois, il savait qu'elle lui en aurait vraiment beaucoup voulu, s'il n'avait pas été présent. Alors il était resté. Il avait accepté, finalement, que les soldats s'occupent du corps de la Garde des Ombres, déjà saluée comme une héroïne, comme une légende. Il avait accepté les mains secourables d'Alistair et de Sten.

Il avait assisté, en costume de cérémonie, au couronnement d'Alistair. La dimension solennelle, l'expression terrifiée mal dissimulée d'Alistair aurait fait mourir de rire la mage.

Ensuite, quand le corps de son amante avait été transporté à Golefalois, avant que les Gardes des Ombres ne l'emmènent à Weissaupth, pour un dernier hommage, il avait suivi les autres. Tous s'étaient rassemblés sur la petite place, devant un petit tombeau sur lequel Elle reposait.

Leliana, Wynne, Sten, Shale, Oghren. Alistair présidait la cérémonie. Teagan, Eamon, Isolde, Connor, quelques nobles qu'elle avait aidé. Lanaya, l'Archiviste. Bhelen, le roi d'Orzammar, était lui aussi venu. Irving, et même Greagor, et ensembles, avaient décidés de tolérer la présence de Jowan, et de lui laisser de l'avance après la cérémonie. Enfin, lui-même, suivi de Kookie qui semblait l'avoir adopté. Peut-être sentait-il que l'elfe souffrait autant que lui.

La cérémonie avait été simple, émouvante, et il avait fallu à Zevran toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer à nouveau. Toutefois, quand Alistair signifia à Greagor l'indépendance du Cercle des Mages, il se mit à rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et en écho, tous ceux qui avaient bien connus Talia rirent avec lui. Un fou rire irrépressible. Celui qu'elle aurait eu.

Ensuite, quand ils avaient emmené son corps, il était parti. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. D'ailleurs, il s'était juré de ne jamais allé, ni à Weissaupth, ni à Amarantine. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avec dans chaque place une immense statue d'Elle. Il savait qu'elle serait très ressemblante à Amarantine, puisqu'Alistair lui-même s'en occupait, et très digne au fief des Gardes.

Il était resté quelques temps auprès d'Alistair par la suite. Talia et lui étaient tellement proches que Zevran se sentait le devoir d'aider le nouveau roi. Alistair lui en fut très reconnaissant. Et compris parfaitement pourquoi Zevran partit quand arriva le premier assassin Corbeau, après que la survie de Zevran ait été dévoilée à tout le monde.

Zevran assassina quatre maîtres sans rien ressentir. Il devint le chef des Corbeaux sans rien ressentir. Il ne partagea plus la couche de quiconque, pas même Isabela. Quand la Chantrie explosa, quand les Mages se rebellèrent, il usa de son pouvoir pour forcer le roi actuel d'Antiva à soutenir la cause des mages. En souvenir d'une belle elfe qui tuait sans états d'âme ceux qui s'en prenaient aux mages, aux elfes, et aux mages elfes. Et qui riait quand Alistair sursautait des démonstrations de magie de Morrigan. Et qui souriait quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Kookie resta à jamais à ses côtés, allant jusqu'à le suivre quand, ayant appris que l'Appel avait retenti pour le roi de Férelden, il s'était décidé à aller dans les Tréfonds. Il savait que Talia le lui aurait reproché. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle y serait allé en même temps qu'Alistair. Et que lui-même l'aurait accompagné.

Il rejoignit Alistair à Orzammar. Il disparut dans les Tréfonds, un homme et un mabari à ses côtés.

Quand les anciens compagnons de la Garde parlaient de la vie de Zevran après, ils disaient qu'il avait vécu comme un fantôme. Et pour un fantôme.


	3. Après, Morrigan

Morrigan pleura longtemps la mort de son amie.

Elle avait compris pourquoi l'elfe avait refusé l'échappatoire que l'apostate lui proposait. C'était pour Alistair. Jamais Talia n'aurait pu le forcer à faire cela. Elle l'appréciait trop… Mais Morrigan lui en voulut énormément. Au début.

Elle assista au combat, au sommet de Fort Drakan. Au sacrifice. A l'effondrement de Zevran, après. Elle avait assisté à la petite cérémonie de Golefalois. Métamorphosée en oiseau à chaque fois, elle était restée. Et avait pleuré.

Elle accusa Talia d'être faible, de l'avoir rendue faible. Mais elle savait que la mage avait été plus forte que quiconque. Et que jusqu'au bout, elle ne s'était battu que pour eux. Pour ses amis, ses compagnons. Les siens.

Au point d'affronter Flemeth pour elle. Au point de lui offrir un grimoire terrible et puissant, sans chercher à avoir. Au point de lui offrir un miroir, si ressemblant à celui de son enfance… Sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Elle ne l'admit jamais, préférant dissimuler son admiration derrière de l'indifférence. Même quand, au service de Célène, elle revit Alistair, après l'éclatement des Cercles. Même quand ce dernier, en la voyant, lui cracha au visage. Toutefois, si elle s'était attendue à la haine d'Alistair, elle ne s'était pas attendue à sa raison. Elle pensait que c'était juste qu'ils s'étaient toujours hais… Mais il lui avait reproché d'être partie.

« Tu étais son amie, l'une de ses meilleures amies, et tu l'as abandonnée. Tu l'as laissé mourir sans toi, sans être présente. Tu l'as abandonnée. »

Talia ne lui avait rien dit du rituel, évidemment. Et Morrigan décida de garder, elle aussi, le secret. Après tout, elle était morte. Ce n'était plus qu'un fantôme…

Mais quand elle revit Zevran, présent pour s'assurer que le roi d'Antiva allait soutenir les mages, elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle, la fière sorcière des terres sauvages, manqua de pleurer devant ce qui n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme que sa meilleure amie avait aimé.

Jamais elle n'oublia. Et, au plus profond d'elle-même, là où elle ne regardait jamais…

Jamais elle ne se pardonna.


	4. Après, Laliana

Leliana resta très marquée par le sacrifice de son amie.

La voir serrer Alistair dans ses bras, lui sourire puis l'assommer, avant de courir vers l'archidémon lui occasionna de nombreux cauchemars. Pendant des années, elle se réveilla en hurlant le prénom de la Garde, tandis qu'elle plantait l'épée dans le crane du dragon.

Elle ne resta que très peu de temps auprès de ses compagnons. Le temps de faire une ballade sur Talia. Une chanson qui devait permettre au souvenir de la mage de rester immortel. Toutefois, elle ne réussit à la chanter qu'une seule fois, et tout au long de sa prestation devant la cour de Férelden, elle pleura.

Toutefois, même le sacrifice de son amie ne put ébranler ses convictions religieuses. Elle resta persuadée que le Créateur lui avait parlé dans sa vision, et que Talia avait envoyée pour sauver le monde. La découverte de l'Urne Sacrée par l'elfe non-croyante n'avait fait que les renforcer, malgré les accusations du Gardien.

Aussi elle partit pour servir la Divine, devenant la main gauche de la Chantrie. Elle choisit de redevenir totalement une barde, au service de la Divine, en souvenir des paroles de l'elfe. Qui lui avait expliqué qu'on pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, avec des talents douteux. Il suffisait de mettre ces talents au service de ce qu'on voulait défendre… Cette discussion demeura gravée dans la mémoire de la barde.

Comme toutes les autres. La discussion sur les elfes, sur sa vision… Elles n'étaient que rarement d'accord : entre la barde chantriste aux idées parfois réductrices sur les elfes, et l'elfe mage éprise de liberté croyant aux Faiseurs de son peuple, les débats pouvaient se révéler fort… instructifs. Mais l'aide que lui avait apporté la petite mage, face à Marjolaine, les avaient rendues proches. Et rien n'avait pu entamer ce lien si spécial.

Leliana continua d'entretenir le souvenir son amie et de l'honorer. Même quand elle commença à se battre contre le renversement de la Chantrie, qui aurait tant fait rire la petite elfe. Même quand elle se défia du Héraut de Kirkwall, l'apostat le plus notoire. Même quand Orlaïs devint le centre de réunion, même quand elle fit en sorte que l'Inquisition renaisse…

Elle ne doutait pas que ses choix auraient conduit la petite elfe à vouloir la frapper de son bâton. Mais elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'elle les aurait respecté, et que jamais leur amitié n'aurait été mise en danger.

Mais sa ballade demeura chantée par d'autres.


	5. Après, Sten

Lorsqu'il vit le corps de Talia dans les bras de son amant, Sten connut, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, un désarroi sans égal. Il serra son épée aussi fort qu'il le put, tentant de rester stoïque. Mais ce fut très dur.

La petite elfe, la petite mage… Elle cumulait tous les défauts tant haïs et craints par les Qunaris, et pourtant, elle possédait aussi toutes leurs meilleures qualités. Déterminée, dévouée à son devoir et à ses amis… Sten n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne. Et s'il était sceptique au début, le jour où, couverte d'entrailles et de sang séché de cadavres ambulants, à Golefalois, elle lui tendit son épée avec un sourire radieux, Sten avait compris à quel point elle était exceptionnelle.

Quand son corps fut ramené dans le petit village, il attendit le dernier moment pour lui faire ses hommages. Il attendit que presque tous aient défilés devant elle, ne passant que devant Zevran, pour s'approcher. Et sans un mot, sans une expression, il se prosterna devant le tombeau. Et là, face contre terre, il laissa une larme couler pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il ne se releva qu'une fois sur qu'elle avait disparue, et saluant une dernière fois Talia, il partit. Il resta stoïque, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux autres compagnons de la Garde. Et il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois rentré chez lui, quand l'arishak l'interrogea, il expliqua ce qu'il avait vu de l'Enclin. Il expliqua les engeances, comment elles apparaissaient. Tous les Qunaris furent horrifiés d'apprendre que les ogres venaient de leurs femmes corrompues. Il expliqua l'archidémon, et comment on pouvait le tuer. Il expliqua enfin que le cinquième Enclin n'existait plus.

L'arishak ne le félicita pas formellement : après tout, il n'avait fait que son devoir. Toutefois, la souffrance contenue de Sten dut être entraperçue dans son regard, car l'arishak lui offrit une récompense de son choix. Et, en souvenir d'une petite elfe sarcastique, Sten demanda à ne jamais être renvoyé dans les contrés de Férelden, surtout pas pour leurs futurs conquêtes.

Aucun des siens ne comprit pourquoi. Seul l'arishak toucha la réponse. Car, après l'avoir longuement observé, il lui demanda s'il avait rencontré des gens d'honneur, dans ces contrés. Alors, portant le poing au cœur, selon le geste traditionnel des Qunaris quand ils parlent d'un mort, il répondit qu'il n'en avait connu qu'un seul.

Puis, plus jamais il ne parla de Talia. Mais plus jamais non plus il porta la main sur un elfe, ni sur un mage. En souvenir d'une petite elfe mage, possédant toutes les qualités honorées par les Qunaris.


End file.
